


In Which Harry Really Loves Louis' Bum

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a bit of a thing for Louis' bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Really Loves Louis' Bum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> This is basically just 2000-some words of ass worshippy goodness, y'all.

Harry had a bit of a thing for Louis' bum. He supposed it had always been that way, really, ever since they were back on the X Factor. It was just a bit more innocent back then. There was nothing at all innocent about it now, however.

It was something the fans had noticed, too. Harry going out of his way to playfully smack Louis' ass on stage when they were doing a show, or casually slapping him on the butt in passing when they were walking down the street. It wasn't like all the lads weren't handsy with each other, because they were. They were constantly touching each other's bums, and resting their heads in each other's laps, and no one really thought anything of it. But whenever Harry would touch Louis' bum, now that was a different story.

Harry supposed it was because it really was different. Harry knew what it was like to slap Louis' ass when there were no trousers covering it. Knew what it was like to fuck into him until he was crying out Harry's name.

So, yeah. Maybe when Harry slapped Louis' bum on stage it was a warning, or rather a promise, that there would be more to come later.

Occasionally Harry would catch himself starring at Louis' bum for rather long periods of time, and he knew he'd be getting in trouble for it. They weren't supposed to be so obvious in public. But when Louis was standing right in front of him in those tight pants of his, how could anyone expect Harry to stop himself from looking? Anyone in their right mind would be staring. And they did. Often. Harry would catch a glimpse of girls staring at Louis' bum out of the corner of his eye, and it would take everything in him not to send them a possessive glare. He'd restrain himself, however. But the second he got a chance he'd sneak up behind Louis and give him a little squeeze before walking away.

Today had been a long day. They were out on tour, and had been for a few weeks now. It was a fast paced tour, at the start, and this was their first night in a hotel since they'd begun. Harry and Louis were courteous to the rest of their band mates, and Harry refrained from fucking Louis into the mattress of their bunks on the tour bus, no matter how much he always wanted to.

They'd had a great show that night, and Louis' pants had been sitting just right on his bum, and they'd all been jumping around, singing happily, and Harry had landed a playful smack on Louis' backside. He really couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

When the show ended they had gotten into the bus, driving to the hotel. Harry was squirming in his seat, already slightly hard in anticipation of what would be happening in just a few moments.

When they arrived at the hotel, they all got out, each of the boys going to their separate rooms, and Louis and Harry going to their shared one. Once inside, Louis headed into the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower before bed, Hazza."

"Oh no you don't." Harry said, grabbing the towel from Louis' hands and hanging it back up.

"But I'm all sweaty and gross." Louis protested.

"Don't care." Harry said, lifting Louis up and setting him on the counter of the hotel bathroom, standing between his legs as he leaned in to kiss him deeply. He rolled his hips forward just a bit, rubbing his slightly hard cock against Louis' soft one, and hearing the older boy's breath hitch. "Been waiting to get to this hotel all night." Harry whispered in his ear.

"Shower can wait." Louis said, leaning in and kissing Harry again.

Harry went to pick Louis up off of the counter, and the older boy instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry was supporting him by grabbing on to the meatiest part of his round ass, and he squeezed it gently as he carried Louis out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area, plopping Louis down on the bed before hovering over him, trailing sloppy wet kisses down his neck.

When his mouth was running into the fabric of Louis' shirt, he decided that just wouldn't do, and promptly removed the shirt from his boyfriend's torso, throwing it onto the ground somewhere out of the way. He kissed his way down Louis' chest, pausing to suck a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around the tiny nub before biting gently.

"Harry." Louis whimpered.

Harry looked up, smirking, "Yeah, babe?"

"God, just keep going." Louis begged.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He moved his lips over to the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth, and nibbling on it softly. He felt Louis' hands come down and tighten in his curls, and he let out a soft groan, removing his mouth from Louis' nipple and kissing down his stomach, until he reached the waistband of his tight jeans. He popped the button and undid the zipper, and Louis let out a sigh of relief at the lessening of the tightness holding in his now nearly fully hard cock.

Harry stood up off the bed, removing his shirt, as well as his tight black jeans and his briefs. He watched as Louis wiggled out of his trousers and pants, his cock springing up against his belly.

He lay himself down on top of Louis, leaning in to kiss him firmly, his tongue tracing the outline of Louis' mouth, before it fell open, and he slipped his tongue inside, running it over the length of Louis' tongue and along the back of his teeth, causing the older boy to quite literally shiver with arousal.

He removed his mouth from Louis' after a while and brought it up to his ear, "On your hands and knees, Lou." He said, before flicking his tongue out and licking the shell of his ear lightly.

Louis shivered once more as Harry climbed off of him, and he rolled over, propping himself up on his hands and knees. Harry settled himself down on his knees behind Louis as he ran his hands over the newly exposed skin of the older boy's smooth ass. He dug his fingers in, massaging it slightly, before raising one hand and quickly slapping it back down, the sound of it echoing around the room. Harry could tell Louis was biting his lip, because his usual loud whimper was rather soft and suppressed.

"Trying to be quiet, are you, Lou?" Harry asked, running his hand softly over the red mark he'd just made.

Louis didn't respond, and so Harry raised his other hand, smacking down a little harder than before on Louis' other cheek, and he let out another soft whimper. Harry absolutely hated when Louis kept himself quiet. He loved the sounds his boyfriend made, and when they had the good fortune to be left alone for the night, he wanted to take advantage of that. Rather than tell Louis this, however, he usually just got him to make noise on his own.

He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Louis' right ass cheek before raising his hand, and slapping him hard. The smacking sound was enough to make even Harry want to flinch, and yet Louis still barely made a sound. He sometimes turned this into a game. Keeping himself as quiet as possible, and forcing Harry to push all the limits. It seemed like tonight was one of those times.

Harry raised his left hand, slapping down hard on the left side of Louis' bare ass three times in a row. Louis let out a soft gasp, but it still wasn't what Harry was looking for. He lowered his mouth down to the older boy's round bum, and kissed all along the flesh, letting his tongue slip out to lick it softly every once in a while, and then grazing his teeth along it gently, biting hard before pulling back.

Louis whimpered, and Harry could tell he was slowly losing his resolve. He pulled Louis' cheeks apart, slowly running his thumb down the older lad's crack before removing his hands entirely, keeping Louis waiting in anticipation, no clue what Harry was going to do next. He sat there for a few seconds, completely silent, before raising both hands, and smacking them down on Louis' ass, one right after the other. Louis let out a low moan, and Harry smirked. That was more like it.

He smacked his right cheek once more, relishing in the sound of their skin meeting. He then lowered his mouth, licking tenderly along the reddened flesh, soothing it just a tad. He then brought his mouth up to the base of Louis' spine, sucking hard, and Louis moaned, arching his back just slightly. Harry moved his mouth to the swell of Louis' ass and bit down hard. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough that he knew it would hurt just a bit.

"God, Harry." Louis keened.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, tracing patterns along Louis' bum with the tips of his fingers.

"You need to fuck me. Now." Louis ordered.

"Do I?" Harry asked, ending his question with a gentle smack to Louis' bum.

"God, yes." Louis moaned. "Please."

"Of course, babe." Harry said, quickly getting off the bed to grab the bottle of lube they always brought with them, just in case.

He came back, climbing back onto the bed behind Louis, and slicking up his fingers. He traced one finger along Louis' crack, teasing him, before circling around his entrance and then plunging inside. He worked his finger in and out slowly. It had been a while, and he wanted to make sure he was stretching Louis nice and carefully. Once Louis seemed to be adjusted to one, he added a second digit, moving them in and out at a slightly faster pace, scissoring them and stretching him out.

"More." Louis panted.

Harry added a third finger, and pushed them in and out, Louis rocking back on them, trying to get them deeper and deeper inside of him. Harry had gotten him quite worked up, and he was proud of himself. However, he had gotten himself quite worked up in the process, and if he didn't get inside Louis soon he was nearly certain he was going to come without having even touched himself.

He slid his fingers out of Louis' hole, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting it onto his palm, slicking himself up, and wincing slightly at the coldness of the liquid.

"Ready, babe?" Harry asked, his voice deeper and scratchier than usual.

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, God, Harry."

Harry lined himself up with Louis' entrance, resting his hands on the older boy's slight shoulders in an attempt to keep his balance. He pushed in slowly until he'd bottomed out, pausing and waiting for Louis to adjust to the stretch.

"Move, Harry." Louis told him. "Fuck, don't just sit there."

Harry took a deep breath, loving how commanding Louis could be, even in such a submissive position. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was still sheathed in Louis' ass before slamming back in hard.

"Fuck. So good, Harry."

Harry worked out a rhythm, fucking in and out of Louis at a steady pace, his breathing coming out in sharp pants as he thrust his hips forward hard. Louis was shoving his ass back in time with Harry's thrusts, impaling himself even farther on Harry's cock, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the intensity overwhelming.

"God, babe. Forgot how good you were." He panted, his grip tightening on Louis' shoulders.

"I think it's just better than usual today." Louis commented, grinding his ass back. "Fuck, it's been too long."

"You're so tight, Lou." Harry said, his hips picking up speed of their own accord.

He thrust forward harshly, and Louis let out a small, "Ah!" and Harry was nearly certain he'd hit that little bundle of nerves he'd been waiting for. He kept his hips at the same angle, thrusting in hard, and Louis was panting beneath him, his fists tightening in the sheets.

"Shit." He breathed. "Don't stop, Harry."

Harry shook his head viciously, although he knew Louis couldn't see it, "Won't stop." He panted.

He could feel his orgasm growing close, heat pooling in his belly, and he sped up his hips, reaching around to take Louis' leaking cock into his hand.

"No, Harry." Louis said, shaking his head. "Don't want you to touch me. Just...Just spank me again."

Harry kissed along Louis' neck, and down his spine a bit, licking a stripe up where he could feel the vertebrae before positioning himself just so, so that he could keep thrusting directly into Louis' prostate while simultaneously slapping his perfect round ass.

He pulled his hand back, bringing it back down hard and causing the sound of slapping skin to reverberate around the room. Louis let out a soft cry, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

"So good, Hazza. Fuck, I'm so close."

"Me too, babe." Harry said, his hips beginning to move erratically as he drew nearer and nearer to the end.

"Spank me harder, Harry." Louis begged, his voice sounded absolutely wrecked. "Just...As hard as you can.

Harry felt dizzy with it all, but raised his hand regardless, taking a deep breath to give himself the willpower to smack down hard on Louis' ass. The older boy let out a loud shout, his muscles tightening around Harry as he came hard all over his own chest and the sheets.

Louis tightening around him accompanied with the small pleased sounds he was making had Harry following after him in mere seconds, his come spilling out inside his boyfriend.

He collapsed on top of Louis, taking a moment to catch his breath, kissing along Louis' neck and jawline, and every inch of his face that he could reach. After a moment he pulled out, and they rolled over so they could face each other.

"God, I'm a mess." Louis said, scrunching up his nose.

"Aren't you glad you waited to take that shower?"

"Mmm." Louis hummed in agreement. "Join me?"

"'Course." Harry said, hopping up off the bed to go get the water heated up.


End file.
